User blog:Iceguy163/Five Nights at Original the Character's
GRRAARRRG! I AM THE GREAT CORY FROM THE HOUSE! BEFORE I EAT YOUR PATHETIC UNIVERSE, I SHALL SEND OUT MY ANIMATRONICS! Animatronics First Set Sanic Red Sonic Blue Link Orange Rookie Supah Sanic Second Set Plush Sanic Plush Blue Link Plush Orange Rookie Damaged Pink Girl Sonic Green Mario Boy Pink Herbert Puppet The Nights Night 1 Rookie is sleeping at the office. Aunt Arctic is using a flashlight to check the hallway. Jay is hiding in a room that Red Sonic is about to come in. Charlie checks the camera only to see Orange Rookie staring at a pickle. Pixie trips on a banana where Sanic is near. Greatferaligatr551 quickly escapes Blue Link after he was about to kill her. Gary watches a funny video up until the video stops with Cory staring at the screen forever. Night 2 Rookie continues sleeping. Aunt Arctic checks the vents. Jay locked the door of his room. Unfortunately, Red Sonic was able to get in. Charlie checks the cameras again with Orange Rookie staring at the screen. Pixie was 2 slow for Sanic. Greatferaligatr551 runs into a room and locks the door quickly before Blue Link comes back. Gary passed out. Night 3 Rookie does nothing. Aunt Arctic is checking the hallways again where Sanic is behind her. Jay got rekt by Recolor the Sonic. Charlie tries to check the camera only for Orange Rookie to appear behind him and grab him. Greatferaligatr551 is safe. Gary has to escape quickly before Blue Link comes to his room (he' s near.) Night 4 Rookie continues sleeping. Red Sonic took away Aunt Arctic. Orange Rookie got into Greatferaligatr551's room. Gary escaped Blue Link. More people enter. Zero was 2 fast for Sanic. Helmet gets into a locked room, locks the door again, and plays a game. ADL found a way to destroy Sanic, Red Sonic, Blue Link, and Orange Rookie. Supah Sanic has awakened. Night 5 Rookie keeps on sleeping. Gary was beat down by Supah Sanic. Zero was 3 low 5 Supah Sanic. Supah Sanic broke into Helmet's room. ADL was taken away by Supah Sanic. Even more people enter. Not even Sensei's elemental powers could beat Supah Sanic. All of Kris' incarnations were unable to defeat Supah Sanic. Elsa sung Let It Go where Supah Sanic came to her room right after. Supah Sanic let Happy Herbert live. Conclusion Supah Sanic was about to get Rookie when he fell into a trap that killed him. Rookie finally woke up and left the house. Cory got very angry and started work on new robots. The Chaos Night 1 Herbert brainwashes everybody and makes them enter the house. Many others are revived. Rookie decides not to go back because he's busy playing fetch with Rocky. Pixie quickly escapes Plush Sanic. Plush Blue Link gave Feraligatr551 a coma. Plush Orange Rookie is eating a cupcake in front of Gracie. Damaged Pink Girl Sonic is chasing Wave Panda. Gary is busy making a security robot to help fight back against the animatronics. Green Mario Boy is jumping on Sensei's stick. Pink Herbert Puppet controls Aunt Arctic and commands her to kill Gary. Category:Blog posts